Murder In Domino City
by roseofnoonvale
Summary: It all started with a dream, Bakura had. Ryou, the love of his life, although he wouldn't admit it, had been murdered. However sometimes dreams are messages, and sometimes warnings. The question is, why did Bakura have that dream the same night Ryou went missing? Rated T. Contains Yaoi,mentions of blood, and possible violence in later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Yu-Gi-oh. **

**Murder in Domino City**

_ It was late at night when Bakura found himself in the middle of a street. It seemed almost eerie, as if something was wrong. The thief could feel it deep inside of his bones. The night air was cold, much too cold for a summer day. It almost felt as if it was mid-winter to him. How he ended up in the street he had no idea; after all, he had only just gone to bed._

_ Wandering around, he walked past a store; he didn't pay much attention to it, and kept on walking. He had no idea where he was going, but it was almost as though something was leading him to a certain destination. But what?_

_ As another cold wind blew, a stray newspaper rolled across the ground. As if controlled by some other fate, it landed at the thief's feet. He bent down and picked it up, looking at the headline. He almost discarded it when the date on the paper caught his eye. November 17. Bakura almost dropped the paper in shock. There was no way this was possible. It was only August, wasn't it? He looked down at the paper again, hoping to see that it was an older newspaper, but to his dismay, it wasn't. _

_ Another wind blew in from the north, causing the thief to hug his arms to his chest. He was still in what he had gone to sleep in, which consisted of a pair of shorts and nothing more. He must have been quite a sight to anyone who saw him. However, no one was about. Turning around, Bakura walked in front of the store he had pasted. When he looked closer, he realized that he knew the place. One quick look told him that it was the card shop owned by Yugi's grandfather. However, something wasn't right about the shop. It was locked, and a strange poster was posted on the door. A quick look caused chills to run down his back. It was a poster for a missing person. The picture on the poster was that of his hikari, Ryou._

_ But Ryou wasn't missing. He was at home in bed, which was where he should have been right now. Instead, he was left to wander around in the street, with no purpose or reason behind his wandering. Deciding to make the best of a terrible situation, Bakura turned and started to head back home. Halfway between his house and the card shop was a park. No one was there, but something made him turn in that direction. He should have done what any normal person had done, but he didn't. He went into the park. Mindlessly, he wandered around swings and slides, and found himself headed toward a small lake where small children loved to play. Along the way, he caught sight of a toy sail boat that some child had left behind. He glanced at it, and then went to sit on the bank. He was careful not to get to close, because the water looked cold, and that was the last thing the Egyptian wanted to encounter. He sat down and looked up at the sky; it was grey and dreary. Then he looked down at his reflection in the shadowy, red tinted water. Wait a minute, red tinted?_

_ Bakura looked closer at the water. Due to his past profession, Bakura knew blood when he saw it. Another chill ran through his body. Why would there be blood in a lake? He knew from the many times that Ryou had dragged him out here, that the lake was home to nothing other than a couple of small minnows. They were a source of entertainment for the children, and nothing more. So, the thief walked around the lake. The shadows obstructed his view at time, but he made his way around the water. He didn't make it far before he slipped, falling into the freezing water. Quickly, he climbed out shivering and cursing the cold. His foot kicked something and he jumped in fear. Whatever it was, it was submerged partially beneath the water. Bakura reached forward and pulled the thing closer, than gasped when he saw the body of his hikari._

_ The body was covered with blood, and had two noticeable slash wounds. The first was across Ryou's chest, and the second was across is forehead. His head hung at an odd angle, as if his neck had been broken_

_ "Not Ryou," the thief whispered, drawing the teen to his chest. Rocking backwards and forwards, he sobbed as he held his love. Bakura regretted every time that he had been mean to Ryou, and wished he had told the boy how he felt about him. Now, it was too late. Rising to his feet, Bakura held Ryou as a mother would hold a newborn babe. He vowed to get revenge on the one who murdered his sweet Ryou._

_**A/n: So, what do you think? I wasn't going to post this yet, but I decided to go ahead. If you guys like it, then I'll add more to it. So, please read and review. Flames will be used at my bonfire, and any reader who enjoys this story is welcome to join me for smores.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bakura sat up in bed, shaking and covered with sweat. He looked around the dark room, before letting out a sigh of relief. It had all been a dream. Bakura knew that he could walk downstairs, and find Ryou fixing breakfast. Speaking of breakfast, the thief peeked over at the clock. After all it had to be close to breakfast time, right? He was wrong, it was three in the morning.

Bakura's stomach started to growl, and he groaned crawling out of bed. Grabbing the shirt that he had thrown onto the chair Bakura slipped it on and headed toward the bathroom. He took a quick shower, letting the cold water cover his body. Then he climbed out and dressed before heading down to Ryou's room.

Due to an incident that had happened a few weeks ago, Bakura was not allowed to cook anything. He wasn't even allowed to use the microwave. So, since he wasn't allowed to cook, that meant Ryou would have to get up and cook for him. It only seemed fair, after all since when was burning three pans, blowing up a microwave, and setting the stove on fire a reason to ground someone from the kitchen until the day they died. In case Ryou didn't remember, he was a three thousand year old spirit, and they did not have stoves back then.

"Ryou, I'm hungry," Bakura yelled, as he walked down the hallway to his hikari's bedroom. When Ryou didn't reply, he pounded on the door. According to Bakura's logic, if he was not allowed to sleep, then neither would Ryou. So he continued pounding on the door, but there was no answer. Bakura opened the door and stepped inside.

The room was neat, the way Ryou liked it. Everything was neatly made and put away, except for Ryou's empty bed. Empty? That wasn't right; Ryou never left his bed unmade. Bakura considered the possibility that Ryou might have gone to the bathroom, but saw that was not true, after all, the bathroom door was wide open. Bakura started to panic. Now some thought that the white haired thief was heartless, but that wasn't true. Seeing his village being destroyed had killed a part of him, but the bitterness was slowly fading, not that he would give the Pharaoh the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Ryou, Ryou… Where the fuck are you?" Bakura yelled. How in the name of Ra was he supposed to eat if Ryou wasn't here? Where was he? Walking around the room, Bakura looked for any sign of where Ryou had gone to. Attached to the window sill was a note similar to the kind that Bakura had seen in those stupid movies where the bad guys cut letters out of newspaper. The note was sloppily put together, and was barely readable. It read:

**Ryou is in our possession, if you want to see him alive we want money. We request a payment of no less than 1,000 dollars. If you refuse, dire consequences will be made.**

The note had no name and whoever wrote it left no instruction as to where the money was to be left. Bakura let out a sigh. If they had to kidnap Ryou, then why in the hell didn't they leave some sort of instructions as to where Ryou could be found? Now he would have to waste his time looking for him. Bakura had some ideas about what he was going to do once he found out where the person who took his hikari was. They would suffer greatly before he sent them to the shadow realm. At this thought, Bakura began to laugh, a scary, evil laugh. After coughing a second, he decided to go look for Ryou. After all, how many places in Domino could someone hide a person that they kidnapped? All he had to do was to think like those movies that he loved to watch. However, all the detectives needed a partner… Now where could Bakura find a partner?

Marik. Bakura grabbed the phone of the wall and dialed Marik's number. When Marik's voice came on the other end, Bakura started talking as fast as he could, until he realized that he had reached the answering machine.

"Damn you," he yelled, sending the phone to the Shadow Realm. Ryou would be mad, but right now he didn't care. He needed to find Ryou and apparently he would have to do it without a side-kick.

"What do you do when a person is missing?" Bakura wondered out loud. Maybe the little square computer internet thingy would be able to give him answers. Bakura found it, and attempted to open it. When he pried at it, nothing happened. Trying to remember what Ryou did, he felt along the sides. Finally, ten minutes later, he opened the computer. A box popped up, asking Bakura to enter a password. "A password," Bakura yelled. Before he knew what had happened, he had sent the computer to the Shadow Realm. Now Bakura had no choice but to go out and look for Ryou himself.

Bakura got up and walked out to the door, he looked both ways down the street, before thinking. Being a thief for so many years, he knew where he would hide. So, he decided to head out and search everyplace he could think of the search for Ryou. Then, he would get to have his own bit of fun.

**Author's note: Please review. Next chapter you find out where Ryou is at.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: It's been a while since I updated, but I hope you enjoy. This story kind of writes itself, so I'm not responsible for anything that happens.**

**Chapter 3**

Bakura had searched everywhere he thought that a kidnapper would take Ryou. He even went to wait in the park to see if anyone would arrive to retrieve the ransom money that he had with him. However, months went by with no signs of the pale boy. Eventually everyone gave up looking, because it seemed as if they boy was nowhere to be found.

It was late at night when Bakura found himself in the middle of a street. It seemed almost eerie, as if something was wrong. The thief could feel it deep inside of his bones. It seemed so familiar, as if this had happened before. The night air was cold, as winter was fast approaching. Most of the people in Domino City had retired to their beds, but Bakura could not sleep. He had still not given up on finding Ryou. Wandering around, he walked past a store; he didn't pay much attention to it, and kept on walking. He had no idea where he was going, but it was almost as though something was leading him to a certain destination. But what? And why in the name did everything seem so familiar.

As another cold wind blew, a stray newspaper rolled across the ground. As if controlled by some other fate, it landed at the thief's feet. He bent down and picked it up, looking at the headline. He almost discarded it when the date on the paper caught his eye. November 17. Bakura almost dropped the paper in shock. There was no way this was possible. It was the same date in that damn dream he had months ago. This was not fucking happening. If he found Ryou dead, he would kill the one's who killed Ryou and then send them straight to Hell.

Another wind blew in from the north, causing the thief to hug his arms to his chest. He was dresses warmly enough, but the Egyptian had never gotten used to the cold weather in Japan. He must have been quite a sight to anyone who saw him, walking alone like a stalker into the night. People would think something was up, considering no one in their right mind would be out this late at night.

Turning around, Bakura walked in front of the store he had past. When he looked closer, he realized that he knew the place. One quick look told him that it was the card shop owned by Yugi's grandfather. The old man was having a harder time getting business. Taped to the window was a missing person poster, with a picture of sweet Ryou. The picture only made him want his hikari around more.

Deciding to make the best of a terrible situation, Bakura turned and started to head back home. He had no reason to be out, and certainly not looking for Ryou, who was long gone. Halfway between his house and the card shop was a park. No one was there, but something made him turn in that direction. He should have done what any normal person had done, go to bed, but he didn't. He went into the park. Mindlessly, he wandered around swings and slides, and found himself headed toward a small lake where small children loved to play. It was the same park that was in the dream, but Bakura had long since stopped believing in dreams coming true. Along the way, he caught sight of a toy sail boat that some child had left behind. He glanced at it, and then went to sit on the bank. He was careful not to get to close, because the water looked cold, and that was the last thing the Egyptian wanted to encounter. He sat down and looked up at the sky; it was grey and dreary. Then he looked down at his reflection in the shadowy, red tinted water. Wait a minute, red tinted? What the hell was going on? The thief jumped to his feet. He knew for a fact that this was not a dream, and it made his blood run cold.

Another chill ran through his body. Why would there be blood in a lake? He knew from the many times that Ryou had dragged him out here, that the lake was home to nothing other than a couple of small minnows. They were a source of entertainment for the children, and nothing more. So, the thief walked around the lake, just as he had done so many nights before, but that had been a dream, and for the first time in his life, Bakura was afraid. The shadows obstructed his view at time, but he made his way around the water. He didn't make it far before he slipped, falling into the freezing water. Quickly, he climbed out shivering and cursing the cold. His foot kicked something and he jumped in fear. He reached down into the water, praying that it would not be what he thought it was. However, dreams were often omens, and the one he had would be no exception. Starting to shake, Bakura pulled the wet, stiff, and bloodied body of his hikari out of the water.

The body was covered with blood, and had two noticeable slash wounds. The first was across Ryou's chest, and the second was across is forehead. His head hung at an odd angle, as if his neck had been broken. As in the dream, were it not for the blood, and for the look of fear frozen on Ryou's face, he could have been asleep. Instead, he was trapped in a nightmare that he would never wake up from.

"Not Ryou," the thief whispered, drawing the teen to his chest. Rocking backwards and forwards, he sobbed as he held his love. Bakura regretted every time that he had been mean to Ryou, and wished he had told the boy how he felt about him. Now, it was too late. Rising to his feet, Bakura held Ryou as a mother would hold a newborn babe. He vowed to get revenge on the one who murdered his sweet Ryou. The one who did this would rot in the pits of Hell, or in the shadow realm. No one messed with his hikari, in the name of Ra, he would get his revenge.

But first, Bakura had some business to attend to. Ryou deserved a proper burial. The white-haired boy had oftem=n talked about his sister and mother, who had passed away in a car wreck years earlier. Bakura would have to figure out where they were buried, because he wanted Ryou's final resting place to be beside his family, something Bakura would never be able to do.

**Please read and review. I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
